A New Beginning
by Amy Cahill
Summary: What If Bella hadn't notice Carlisle's car in New Moon? What would've happened? ON HIATUS!
1. Forgotten Love

**A New Beginning**

**HOLA DUDES...and Dudettes T_T. Ok, this is a Jacob/Bella because I saw New Moon yesterday (and at the first Midnight screening), and I thought, Wow Bella And Jacob are sooo much better for each other. But then I thought Bella can have Edward If I can have Jacob, so Yeah:)! Before I start, I hafta tell you that I have like a lot of stories, and are publishing more so yah... I might not be able 2 update a lot sooner... BUT I'LL TRY!!! Oh and this is the scene in New Moon where Jacob smells the vampire, that is Alice.**

**~Musical Night (Get it, Night? Like Wolves howl, and Jacob's probably out at night. HA HA HA... I don't get it ...)**

**Bella's POV**

Chapter 1: Forgotten Love

I was leaning in towards Jacob, when he pulled away."Vampires." He gasped.

I sighed and nodded.I looked down at my shaking hands, as he parked the car next to the curb near my house.

He led me to the front door, before muttering, "Have to warn the pack..."

I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was utter stupidity, or something like that. " Wait Jacob!" I yelled.

He turened to face me, surprise obvious in his handsome, Native American face. I took two steps forward, and kissed him. Sparks flew as I tangled my hands in his now short black hair. This was way differnt than kissing Edward. There were no boundaries, and it was full of love. After a few seconds, we pulled away to take a breath. Our eyes were gleaming with passion. "See ya Jake." I murmered.

"See ya Bells." He smiled at me.

When I walked into my house, I gasped.

There were three things I was absolutely positive about.

1) I was in love with Jacob Black

2)I could say, or think, Edward's name without feeling any pain.

3)In my kitchen stood a very angry pixie.

** Sorry it's so !! Jake will go on a date with you if you do. I might have to pull a few strings to but.. Wait what? Oh he can't? Too bad.. Change of plans peoples, Jake can't go on a date with you... Oh well! REVIEW!!!**


	2. Saving A Lost Love

**A New Beginning**

**Ok ,since the last chap was so short, I decided to write another. Hope you like it!**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 2: Saving A Lost Love**

**I screamed shrilly as a short, pixie like girl, with perfect features, now slightly agitated, stalked towards me. _Alice Cullen, _I realized with a start.I braced myself for her rage.**

**"Bella.." She said calmly. I let myself relax for a moment. Big mistake. "Can You explain to me why I saw you jumping off a cliff and why I can't see you sometimes andwhy you smell like a wet dog and why did you just kiss that sad excuse for a man outside your house where I could see you through the window '? **

**"Um,ya see Alice it's a really funny story..Wait you could see us?" I said slightly nervous.**

**"Yes. Now Enlighten me." It wasn't a question. It was more of an order.**

**I sighed. "Ok, look Alice, I jumped off a cliff, for fun. Cliff Jumping. Recreation. I don't know why you can't _see_ me. I don't know why I smell like a wet dog. I mean I just took a bath in the ocean... ." I scoffed. " I kissed Jacob, because... I love him, Alice. More than anyone."**

**Suddenly, the door slammed shut. I watched in horror as Jacob walked stiffly into the room.**

**"Jacob.." I gasped.**

**"Wait, wait, wait... this 'Jacob', he's a werewolf, Bella. No wonder you're smell... Just couldn't stay away from the monsters, huh?" Alice asked me.**

**Jacob growled. " I DON'T SMELL!! Jeez bloodsucker, you smell. Bella, you love me?" **

**I bit my lip, hard enough to draw blood." Yeah, Jake I love you. More than you'll ever know."**

**Jacob stared at me. "I-I've waited a long time to hear you say that,Bells. I love you too."**

**I smiled at him.**

**Alice coughed." Sorry to break up this loving moment. Not really, but... Look Bella, Edward thinks you're dead. He went to Italy, to see the Volturi..."**

**I groaned. "To kill himself?"**

**Alice nodded.**

**I sighed. "I have to save him."**

**Jake's face fell. I felt a stab of pain as I realized I had broken his heart.**

**"Jake, I love you. But, I have to save Edward. I can't be responsible for his death."**

**Jacob sighed. " I understand, Bells. Just, try not to kill yourself. I couldn't take it. I love you."**

**" I love you too."**

**I kissed him, then ran out of my house, into the night. I was going to save my lost love.**


End file.
